Forever With You
by RosesfromJasper
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Jacob imprints on a girl that just moved to Forks. Max has been hiding a secret for a year and when she meets Jacob, her secret is found out and Jacob will do anything to protect her. Terrible summary but the story is good, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Might be a little rough in the beginning but it will get better! Please read and tell me what you think! As always, the characters belong to SM. Though Max is my character. Rated M for language, abuse, a possible rape or rape attempt, and love scenes later on in the story.**

I stared up at the two story house. It was simple, a two story house with three bedrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs. One bathroom a small living area and a kitchen. Rain pelted my face and I ducked my head again.

"Want to help with the bags?" Dad called. I turned and ran to the back of car to grab my duffel bag and backpack.

"What do you think of Forks?" He asked.

"Its' wet." I muttered. Another breeze blew a blast of rain in my face and I shivered. Dad chuckled and slapped my shoulder.

"You'll get used to it." He said as he led me up the stairs to the small front porch. He unlocked the door and motioned me in before him. The first thing I noticed was it still smelt like grandma. Musty and there was a hint of some kind of perfume old people wear. I scrunched up my nose and frowned.

"We'll have to get some candles." He said. I nodded and pushed the hood of my jacket down. When my grandmother died a few weeks ago, she had left the house to dad. Dad had thought it was a great opportunity for us to make a new start in life. I thought of it as a way for him to get us out of town. People were beginning to become very curious in my bruises. Ever since mom died the year before, things had been tough. Dad pulled a sheet of the brown leather sofa and went to do the same to a couple of chairs in the living room.

"Take the luggage upstairs then help me get things in order down here." He said. I nodded and picked up all of my bags. I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Which room is mine?" I asked.

"Just pick one."He said waving his hand impatiently. I nodded and hurried up the stairs before he got aggravated. There was a short hallway with two doors on one side and one on the other. A window was at the other end of the hallway. I opened one of the two doors to find a bathroom. The second door was a small bedroom. I the second bedroom was much bigger, so I chose the smaller one. It would make him much happier. I pulled the huge white sheet off my new twin sized bed and tossed it to the floor. The mattress was old and stained. I cringed. I was definitely double sheeting it. There was an old dresser and a desk in the corner. I had a small closet that desperately needed dusting and I was pretty sure this had been the room grandma kept the cats. There was cat hair _everywhere_ in site. I set my bags down on the floor and returned downstairs to take up dads bags.

"Max! Stop dawdling and help!" Dad called. I dropped his bags on his bed and hurried downstairs. My foot slipped on the fourth stair and I slid the rest of the way down on my butt. I gasped in pain. Dad scoffed.

"Clumsy. One day you're going to kill yourself. Just like your mother did." He muttered the last part but I heard it. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I stood up with my teeth clenched and dad tossed me a bundle of dusty sheets.

"Take those out to the trashcan. I saw one at the side of the house." He ordered kneeling down to check out the TV. I pulled the hood of my jacket back up and went out the front door. The rain was coming down harder now and in a few seconds I was soaked. I quickly found the dumpster and returned to the house.

"Get the broom and sweep up the floors." Dad ordered when I got inside. I followed the hallway to the kitchen and looked around until I found the broom. I swept and dusted the living room for an hour until it was spotless while dad unloaded the boxes from the back of the car. That was one good thing about dad. He was very tidy. His dad was in the army so he was raised to keep things straightened and cleaned. He was a little too obsessive about it though.

"I'm going to run to the store and get some groceries." Dad said when I sat down on sofa. I nodded. "Try not to damage anything while I'm gone." He muttered as he put on his jacket. I nodded and leaned against the stair railing. When he was gone I let out a breath of relief. Ever since mom died, dad had changed. He used to be a great dad, laughing with me, comforting me. But then he turned cold and lost his temper. He blamed me for her death and looked for any reason to punish me. I ran upstairs and dug through my duffel bag. I pulled out a bundle of underwear and unfolded a pair of socks. The roll of money I had been saving for a year fell out onto the bed. I had saved over a thousand dollars by taking babysitting jobs every weekend and working two jobs at two different grocery stores. I would have more but I'd had to pay for my own gas to get to work and dad sometimes needed money. I lied to him about how much I made. I turned eighteen in less than six months so I had a plan. I was leaving as soon the clock turned midnight. I couldn't take it anymore. Dad looked for any opportunity to hurt me. I didn't want to spend my life worrying that he would go too far and kill me. He had started getting even more aggressive lately. The night before I had locked myself in my room after he had punched me in the shoulder so hard I was surprised he hadn't broken something. Though it still hurt like heck. I put the roll under my mattress. It would have to do until I found a better place to hide it. At home I had hidden it in the air vent in the wall. The room here only had a vent in the floor. I looked around my new room. Everything looked so dead. The walls were painted white. It kind of reminded me of an asylum room. I shivered and quickly left to start going through the boxes for the sheets and pillow cases. When I found them I went back to my room and began making up the bed, tucking in the blankets like dad liked them to be. Then I started on unpacking my clothes. I didn't feel like having dad yell at me that I was lazy tonight. I was done in about thirty minutes. So I decided to make up dads bed too. When I heard him return I ran downstairs to help him with the groceries. His idea of groceries consisted of beer and cereal. I sighed and put the milk in the fridge. I'd have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. After a silent meal of the cereal and water, I went back upstairs as dad settled down on the couch with his third beer. Up in my room I pulled my IPod out of my bag and a couple of my favorite books. I had planned to lie back on my bed and just relax for the night. It didn't go like that at all. When I sat down on the bed I heard this terrible squeaking noise. And then the whole bed frame collapsed. I cried out in shock. I heard dad's heavy footsteps running up the stairs. He came in, eyes a little unfocussed. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on me, sitting half on the bed half on the floor, scared to death what he was going to do. His face turned instantly to anger.

"Fuck can't you do anything right?" He yelled. I winced and stood up quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain in my butt. "You just have to destroy everything huh?" He grabbed the mattress and started to pull it up. I gasped.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"I'm taking the mattress off so we can rid of the broken frame." He said in voice that basically said "obviously." My hands started to shake as he threw the mattress to the floor and froze. He'd seen the roll of money. He stood there, staring at it for a few minutes. Like he was trying to figure out what it was. I swallowed and he snapped out of his trance, reaching down to snatch up the roll. He snapped off the rubber band and started flipping through it, counting it. He looked up at me with a shocked expression before counting it again. I clenched my hands together, trying to get them to stop shaking. He kicked a piece of broken wood out of his way. It hit the wall with a loud thud and it made me jump. I took a step back as he towered over me, anger burning in his eyes, teeth clenched, and fists clenched around the money. A vein throbbed in his thick neck. He held up his fist with the money in it.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"M-money." I stuttered and instantly regretted it as his other clenched fist became un-clenched and came across my face hard. I cried out and stumbled back, my hand to my throbbing cheek.

"Don't be a smart ass bitch!" He spat, backing me up to the wall. "_What the hell is this_?" He hissed again. I swallowed and opened my mouth to answer but no words came out.

"Stealing from me are you?" He hissed. I shook my head quickly.

"N-no. I-I earned it." I whispered shakily.

"Earned it? So you've been keeping secrets from me huh? What were you planning on doing with it?" He yelled. I swallowed again but my mouth had gone dry. He threw the money to the floor and grabbed me by the hair, pulling it up high so my neck was stretching beyond how much it should have.

"Tell me!" He yelled. A sob caught in my throat as he shook my head, causing my neck to pop painfully.

"I-I was going t-t-t-to… dad I-I c-can't…" I wasn't able to continue. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Were you going to leave me?" He hissed. I didn't answer as tears slid down my cheeks again. He shook my head again and I gasped.

"Ow yes! Yes, I was going to leave!" I screamed. His anger got even worse. He pushed me hard to the floor. My ankle twisted sharply and I cried out in pain. When I was down, he didn't stop there. He kicked me hard in the side, knocking the breath out of me. I bit my tongue, trying not to scream, and I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I tried to scramble away from him and he grabbed me, punching me hard in the face. My teeth cut into my lips and I felt them tear a little. He stood up and I glared up at him through tear filled eyes. He started to leave then stopped when he saw the money on the floor. He snatched it up and stuffed it in his pockets.

"You won't be leaving." He hissed stomping out of the room, slamming my door shut hard behind him. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was shaking, tears fell but I didn't let myself scream and cry like I wanted to. I got up shortly after he left and limped to the bathroom. I winced at myself in the mirror. My lips were swollen and bleeding, there was a bruise on my cheek from when he slapped me and there was another was starting to form on my jaw. I was lucky he hadn't broken it. And my nose wasn't bleeding this time. I shakily pulled my long brown hair up into a ponytail and turned on the cold water. I cupped my hands and splashed some of the water on my face before rinsing out my mouth. I gritted my teeth as anger started to build in my chest. I wanted so bad to do something to him. Cause him some kind of pain. Instead I went back to my room and pulled the mattress off the broken bed frame pushed it to a corner. I didn't bother putting the sheets back on, just grabbed my blanket and pillow and crawled in bed after shutting my door. I heard him cursing at some game he was watching on TV, but he never disturbed me that night. I fell asleep shaking and crying a little.

…

The next morning I woke up to dad banging on my door. I looked at my watch and saw it was eight. I called for him to come in, though I knew there was no need. He came in and glared at me.

"I'm going out to look for a job. Do you think you can resist breaking anything else?" He asked sarcastically. I bit my sore lip and nodded. He left and I pushed my hair out of my face. There was no point in going back to sleep, I was already awake. So I got up and grabbed my shower things. A long hot shower sounded nice at the moment. I spent a little longer in there then I should have. When I was done, I pulled my hair up into a wet bun and changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants. Down in the kitchen I discovered the box of cereal was almost gone. I finished it off and washed out my bowl before going upstairs to take care of the broken bed frame. I hauled it outside and put it next to the trash can. It could be fixed but I knew dad wouldn't fix it or spend the money for it to be fixed. I'd have to live with just the mattress. I felt my throat tightened as I remembered that dad had taken my money. I was never going to get out of here. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall. There wasn't really anything for me to do so I settled down on the couch and turned on the TV with a notepad and started making a grocery list. When I heard dad coming in the door a got up with my notepad and met him. He was hanging his jacket up on the hook in the wall.

"Dad?" I asked quietly. His answer was a grunt. "I was wondering if you minded if I went grocery shopping. We're out of cereal." I spoke quickly. He glared at me. I swallowed.

"Are you going to leave?" He hissed. I shook my head quickly.

"Y-you took my money." I whispered. He thought about this then nodded with a sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of my hundred dollar bills.

"Get whatever you think we need. Be back in two hours." I heard the threat in his tone so I nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed. After pulling on a pair of jeans and my hoodie, I went back downstairs to get the keys from dad. He gave them to me reluctantly. I think the only thing that let him let me go was the thought that we had no food. I pocketed the hundred and hurried outside before he changed his mind. I had no idea where a grocery store was located in Forks, but I knew there had to be one somewhere. So I drove around for a while. All I could find were houses and woods. I finally came upon a diner and a hardware store. Between those two was a grocery store. I sighed in relief and pulled into the parking lot. I turned the light on and checked myself in the mirror. I had applied a little make up to hide my bruises so it wasn't showing too much. Plus with the fact that the sun wasn't out, I doubted anyone would see. I gout of the car and grabbed a buggy while pulling my list out. The store wasn't big but it had everything that I needed on my list. I was debating on either frosted flakes or corn when I heard someone round the corner.

"If you would stop eating everything in sight, we would have to go shopping." A deep voice argued.

"You eat just as me so don't say anything." A second male voice argued with the first.

"Ladies, ladies stop bickering and let's get it over with." A third one said amused. I glanced over to see two huge guys with an older man in a wheel chair. Both of the guys were tall and you could they worked out. Their arms bulged with muscles and their t-shirts were tight over their chests. The one pushing the man in the wheel chair glanced up at me and stopped. I felt a weird rush through my body. It was kind of like I knew him or something. I felt my heart flutter a bit and my breathing caught in my throat. His dark brown eyes locked with my blue eyes and it was like there was no one else in the store. I know it sounds really stupid, but I had a longing to be with him.

"Jacob?" The other young guy spoke and snapped me out of my trance. I blushed furiously and grabbed a box of corn flakes and tossed it the buggy before hurrying out of the aisle. As I was leaving I heard the two guys getting into a whispered argument, the man in the wheel chair kept shushing them. I hurried to finish my shopping and got out of there as fast as I could. After stuffing the bags in the back of the car I hurried to put the buggy back in its place and got in the car. My heart was still pounding hard and my hands were shaking slightly. I shook my head and turned the key in the ignition but nothing happened. I tried again and still nothing. I cursed and hit the steering. Dad was not going to be happy about this. I pulled out my phone to call him, but I didn't have a signal. I cursed again and got out of the car to see if I could get one outside. A throat cleared from behind me and I turned to see the two young guys and the older man standing behind a black truck.

"Car trouble?" The older man asked politely. I opened my mouth to speak but it had suddenly gone dry, so I just nodded. The older man pushed his wheels towards me. "Jacob and Paul could take a look if you want." He said. I opened my mouth to protest but still nothing came out. The guy I had locked eyes with in the store stopped when he went by me. My heart pounded harder again and I stopped breathing. He opened his mouth to say something when the older man interrupted.

"Jake, go help Paul." He ordered gently but sternly. The guy, Jake, clenched his teeth but moved on to open the hood of my car. I shivered in the sudden cold breeze and wrapped my arms around myself. The older man smiled up at me.

"So, are you new around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, just got in last night actually." I said.

"Where did you move from?" He asked kindly.

"Missouri, my grandmother used to live here, but she died a couple of months ago. My dad and I are living at her old place." I explained.

"Oh, ok." He nodded. Then he held out his hand. "I'm Billy Black, and that's Jacob, my son, and my sons friend, Paul." I shook his hand and Paul nodded politely at me while Jake smiled slightly. I felt my heart flutter again and swallowed hard. Paul came around the side of car.

"Do you mind if I have the keys, I think it might be the battery." He said. I mutely handed them to him and he got in. It did exactly what it had to me. Nothing.

"We have some jumper cables." Jacob muttered coming around.

"Paul, drive the truck around here and hook them up." Billy said. Paul nodded and handed the keys back to me before jogging back to the truck. I leaned against my car. Jacob was staring at me and it was kind of making me feel strange. I glanced at him a couple of times. He was really handsome. His hair was a little shaggy and hung across his forehead, damp now because of the slight mist in the air. I had an itch in my fingers to run my hand through it. I shook myself at the thought. What the hell was wrong with me? Within ten minutes, they got my car to start and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I said, smiling a little.

"Anytime." Jacob said smiling back. I stopped breathing again. Paul smirked and I felt my face flush.

"If you don't mind, we are going to follow you home, just to make sure you don't break down." Billy said. I felt a rush of panic. But I nodded and they headed towards the truck. I started to go around the car shaking a little. I jumped when my phone rang. I answered it and cringed when it was dad.

"Where the hell are you?" He practically yelled.

"I'm on my way home, I had car trouble." I said softly, the Black's and Paul hadn't gotten in the truck in yet. Jacob's head snapped in my direction and I hurried fumbling with the door handle.

"Trouble? Or are you trying to run away?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"N-no I'm on my way home." I whispered, voice shaking.

"Get your ass home as fast as you can." He ordered before hanging up. My eyes stung with tears and I sniffed them back. When I looked up, Jacob was staring at me with narrowed eyes. I had a strange feeling he'd heard the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Mild rape in this chapter. **

**Max POV**

They did like they said they would. They followed me home. When we stopped there, they didn't leave. I cringed, dad didn't like unexpected visitors. I got out of the car and grabbed a load of groceries as Jacob helped Billy out of the truck. I hurried up the front steps and barged into the house. Dad was lounging on the couch with a beer.

"Dad, we have visitors." I announced flatly. He cursed and got up from the couch.

"What did you do now?" He hissed. He went to the door and froze. Then he started laughing. "Well I'll be damned!" I gaped at him and went to see what it was. Billy looked kind of shocked then a wide grin spread across his face.

"I didn't know it was your daughter we helped." He laughed. Dad helped Jacob get the wheel chair up the stairs and they were inside.

"Max, this is my best friend from school. I haven't seen him since we graduated." Dad explained. I smiled kindly at him and headed back outside to get the rest of the groceries.

"May I help you?" Jacob asked when I was almost out. For a moment I almost turned him down. Then shrugged and motioned for him to follow me. Paul followed too.

"Hey Jake, I'm going. Rachel is going to meet me at the corner." He said when we got to the car. Jacob nodded and I opened the car door to grab another arm load of groceries. When I stood up straight, Jacob grabbed three of them, leaving me with two light ones. He smiled a half grin at me before ducking under to get the rest of the groceries. I led him back inside the house and grabbed the bags I'd left by the stair and headed to the kitchen.

"You can just put them on the table." I muttered. He did as I said and I began putting things away. He stood against the doorframe, watching me. I listened as to Billy and dad talking in the other room.

"We moved to Springfield Missouri and settled there. That's where Maxine was born." Dad was saying.

"Well she is very pretty young lady." Billy said. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks and Jacob smiled. I suddenly became interested in the fact that the label of a can of soup was coming off.

"How're you liking it here?" Jacob's deep voice startled me and I dropped the can. Before it could hit my foot, a tan arm shot out and caught it. I took a step back with a gasp. When did he move so close to me? He stared down at me with those dark brown eyes. My heart quickened its pace and that smile of his graced his lips. Then his eyes left mine they shifted up down. A frown creased his forehead.

"You're hurt." He said. My stomach dropped.

"I'm very clumsy." I muttered turning to put the canned soup in the cabinet. When I went to get the other things to put away, I glanced at him. His frown had deepened and his jaw was clenched tight.

"No shit! Charlie is still here?" Dad asked from the living room.

"Yeah, his daughter is living with him. He's the chief of police now." Billy said.

"How about tomorrow night, you two come over. Tell Charlie to bring his daughter and we'll have dinner. Max was able to inherit her mother's cooking skills." Dad chuckled at the last part. My hands were shaking as I put the rest of the groceries away.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Of course." I said quickly. His eyes narrowed and he looked me over.

"You're shaking."

"I'm cold." I shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak again but Dad and Billy came in.

"Hey Jake, it's time to go." Billy said. Jacob looked a little hesitant but he nodded. Dad and I stood on the front porch watching them go.

"Well it seems that your stupidity paid off for once." Dad muttered as Jacob shut Billy's door. He stopped and looked back at us. Dad smiled and waved. Jacob waved back halfheartedly but his eyes were on me. Breath caught in my throat and his eyes narrowed again before he walked around to the driver side and got in. I turned and headed inside. Dad followed and grabbed me by the hair.

"Don't let it happen again." He hissed. I whimpered and nodded. He let me go and I lost my balance. I fell forward, catching myself on the stairs. Tears stung my eyes again and I ran upstairs to the safety of my room.

**Jacob's POV**

I slammed the door the truck shut hard. Dad looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong with y-?"

"Dad something's not right." I hissed as I backed out of the driveway.

"You're just feeling that because you imprinted." He sighed.

"No I'm not." I hissed. "She has bruises on her face." I looked at him and he looked curious.

"Maybe she's just clumsy."

"That's what she told me. But dad, I heard him on the phone with her at the store, and again right before we left. He wasn't being too…pleasant to her." I said. Dad sighed rubbed his face.

"I don't know what to think." He said.

"Dad… maybe we should call Charlie." I said.

"I don't know. We don't know for sure yet." He said frowning. I sighed in frustration. "Son, we'll keep an eye on them ok? If you see or hear anything you don't think is good, then we will call Charlie." He said. I sighed again and nodded. I kept thinking of the panic that had shown on her face when I noticed her bruises. Something was seriously wrong. I couldn't wait till the next night when I could see her again.

**Max's POV**

The rest of the day I spent in my room. I read some and just relaxed on my bed. I went downstairs to make dad something for dinner. I thought it might put him in a better mood. So I made a quick meal of spaghetti. I went to get him and saw there were three beer cans on the floor next to where he slumped on the couch, watching some baseball game.

"Dad? I made you dinner." I said. He blinked at me for a minute before he pulled himself up and stumbled to the kitchen. I followed and fixed him a plate. I set it down in front of him.

"Get me a beer." He ordered picking up his fork. I cringed but did as he said before fixing me a plate. I sat down opposite him and ate silently, looking straight down at my plate. I felt his eyes on me and I looked up a few times. He had a strange expression on his face. I could tell he was drunk, but there was something else in his face. I shivered and quickly finished my dinner before getting up and setting my plate in the sink. When I asked if he was done he nodded and I took his plate. I set the pots in the sink and started filling them with water. I jumped when something slapped my butt. I turned around and found dad grinning down at me with a strange smile on his face.

"You look just like your mother. Did you know that?" He slurred. My stomach dropped. I pressed myself back against the counter. He moved closer and put his arms on either side of me, pinning me to the counter.

"D-dad…"

"I'm a lonely man Max." He said sadly. My heart felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. I was shaking so hard when he pushed his body close to mine. And I felt something against my thigh. I cringed and felt bile rising in my throat when I realized what it was.

"Dad no!" I gasped before he pressed his lips to my throat. I struggled to get away from him but he was much bigger and stronger than me. He grabbed me by the throat hard. I gasped for breath and beat at his arms.

"If you don't do as I say, I will kill you." He hissed. Tears fell down my cheeks and my head was starting to throb with the lack of oxygen. So I nodded. He let go and smiled, running his hand down to my chest.

"Come upstairs." He ordered. When I didn't move he pulled me along with him. That night I had never felt do much pain in my life. It seemed like time had frozen. I blacked out, and the only thing I can fully remember, was the relief I felt when he finished. And I was thankful he didn't finish inside me. He got up, panting and sweating. He didn't bother to dress, just grabbed his clothes and stumbled back to his room. I lay there, aching, shaking, and tears still falling down my face. I rolled over, burying my face in the pillows and cried. I still didn't allow myself to scream like I wanted to. When I had cried every tear, I got up on shaky legs and stumbled to the bathroom before I puked all over the floor. I made it to the bathroom in time, spewing my dinner. When I stood up I saw my reflection in the full length mirror. My naked body was covered in bruises and there were smears of blood on my thighs from my innocence. Tears stung my eyes. My childhood had been stolen from me. By my father. I crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath as more tears spilled over. I returned to my room and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed the blanket that had been kicked off and curled up in a corner of the room.


End file.
